Forever Longing In Fiery Oblivion
by Inuyashas Yokai
Summary: Summary With eminent struggles being lived throughout their journey the Inuyasha group trudges on to meet their ultimate goal . What happens when something goes wrong after the ultimate sacrifice has been offered to end the evil that is Naraku . What


**Forever Longing In Fiery Oblivion Scroll 1 Chapter 1**

**Deadly Reality: The Long Destruction Awaits**

**By Inuyashas Yokai Rated "MA"for content**

**Disclosure : I do not own the Idea or Characters **

**created by Rumiko Takahashi (If I was they wouldn't **

**be as lovable )**

**Summary**

**With eminent struggles being lived throughout their journey the Inuyasha group trudges on to meet their ultimate goal . What happens when something goes wrong after the ultimate sacrifice has been offered to end the evil that is Naraku . What can the only one that remains ever hope to do now that person stands alone. Will a second chance be given ? **

**The Battle was now upon them and Naraku was in their grasp like they were in his. It took them within a clearing of Inuyashas forest a clearing made from war tearing everything along with it . Trees **

**and structures were now a pile or ruble mixed with bodies and ash .The battle was unexpected and took both parties upon surprise in following rumors of the whereabouts of the last part of the shikon shard at least besides the big part Naraku still had .To their surprise it was the shikon shard that Kohaku still had still remaining within him but something was different his aura was that of a demon and his appearance deemed there guesses as so but indeed it was Kohaku . The doing of changing this innocent boy into a monstrosity as it was now known to them The Kohaku they knew and loved was now far from their reach hidden within the fa sod of the demon yokai that was standing before them .He stood over 4 feet tall had horns upon his head with wings that held a wingspan of 2 feet . His eyes now bled with red piercing through your very soul with malice and hatred . His face was the same outside from the sickly green color and the obscene growths that now protruded his once innocent and loving demeanor . His body was that same appearance as his face but his body appeared frail and shinny but don't let that fool you as to him being weak and his abilities to fight easy to overcome . This Foe was anything but easy and it became more difficult as time took us to realize whom he was . Inuyasha, Kagome, Kilala, Sango, Miroku ,Shippo,Kaede, Koga and his clan, Sesshomeru, and even Kikyo as well as many others took part in the fight . Using everything all of them had to defeat Kohaku and Naraku along with his minions but not without a price they did lose in the respect they had casualties .The battle of Inuyashas forest in which the battle began over 500 years had finally ended where it began . The first to fall was Miroku who died in protecting his love Sango from being killed from Narakus talons piercing through her heart and finally sucking up the poison that came along with the saimioshos leading to his painful demise .He was followed by Kilala she died along side her favorite companion and master Sango who in turn battled their way to mirokus side but were slaughtered in one strike but Narakus talons in spite of Kagomes and Inuyashas efforts to keep him distracted ...failed.**

**Naraku had indeed gotten stronger over time along with the help of the jewel that lay within him .Naraku had become deadly , even Inuyashas attacks had been in vain only to be riveted back at him tearing through his flesh but Inuyashas demise didn't come from Naraku but thru his demon youkai when after all that was left was Sesshomeru , Kagome , Kikyo, Inuyasha, and of course me Shippo , lastly myoga . I was told to go with Kaede and myoga to hide someplace safe but in our attempts we were stopped by Kaede being slaughtered on our fighting way backing ourselves from danger .It was at that time that kagome with powers that began to unleash that was unknown she had even to Kagome constructed up a barrier up around myself and myoga until the danger was gone so therefore i was left forced to watch as everyone fell to their destruction without nothing for me to do but wait...until it was finally over. Rin had been destroyed shortly after the battle began with Kohaku . It was evidently Kagome was the one who was our hero shockingly the one who ended up with the greatest sacrifice . I remember it clearly .Hey Inuyasha I know you can hear me. Indeed yes she had mastered the power to telepathy and to mask it from others besides the ones who needed to hear . Inuyasha nod once if you understand . Inuyashas nodded in response . Okay Inuyasha. I am only going to say everything I have to once and only that . I am going to end this once and for all for everyone but before I do theres something I need to say I am going to make it quick I know how to defeat him but it will take the ultimate sacrifice. He just responded in shaking his head in confusion not sure if he heard her right but in his heart he knew he had it was apparent in the tears falling from his eyes . He looked at her from the corner of his eyes and mouthed no please don't we can find another way . Inuyasha please understand if I don't do this everything we done and lost will be in vain. But I wanted to let you know I love you and always will and thus I am saying good bye my unrequited love ... After that was said within Inuyashas mind a barrier was constructed around Inuyasha , Kikyo , Shippo , Myoga , and sesshomeru before he was able to even think to stop her . Noooooo! Kag... oomme! Please don't do this I Love youuuu! Unfortunately these words were not heard except for the people inside the barrier itself . These words became shockingly scary for Kikyo to hear . What do you mean you love my reincarnation ? Kikyo darkly spat . Inuyashas only reply was a shrug of his shoulders as he said Yes .. I do the only sad thing is that she will never know how much I loved her how I needed her how I still very much so to the day I die . Inuyashas surprised himself that he openly admitted not only to himself but to everyone who cared or not cared to know except for the one who needed to know .. Kagome . He continued to pound on the barrier causing fluctuation in the barriers hold causing Kagome to use more of her power .Inuyasha.. with that sweet voice saying his name while she was getting in to her stance to achieve her last attack sending her to oblivion she looked up at his teary face and sighed . Oh Inuyasha... this is what needs to be done promise me something be happy and have a big family with Kikyo and never forget me that is all I ask Inuyasha with that last being said she gave one of her award winning Kagome smiles and said now don't try to stop me I want to remember you as you are not the last thing I remember is me having to sit you and I don't want to but I will if I have to . With that being said the last thing she blew a kiss to him and said I am going to miss you . Time seemed to stand still when she spoke as though they were just talking but that was the side effect that often occurred when she used telepathy and she didn't have the chance to perfect before she died she used her very soul and everything she had pure and wrapped erected a barrier around herself and Naraku then she proceeded to have her soul become intertwined within Narakus soul causing him to attack himself to try to get the effect from there soul combination to seize which never did .Such a combination causing him to implode after kanna had tried to suck out her soul from naraku but she didn't even know that they were connected now so their soul being so large was indeed sucked up into her mirror but it was to much for the mirror to hold even a quarter of it and it back fired literally . The explosion broke the mirror tearing through Naraku and Kagome sending the ones in the barrier backward into separate and unknown directions . Naraku was finally destroyed but so was Kagome . After that realization of what had occurred had sunk in hard for everyone who had survived . I, Shippo , was the first to sob heavily into the hanyou chest for the thought that I lost my Mother that was Kagome ... Inuyasha didn't move from the spot I pounced on him and threw him back to . He was all that I had left Kikyo had soon left as well after her death was revenged her soul didn't have a chance to try to take Inuyasha to hell now that I think of it I don't think he would've gone regardless he too was at a loss .Kagome was his world too bad he made a mistake of being to late in realizing it . None the less I bet he knows it now for his tear stained face showed it like orbs that shown all the way to his heart broken and torn . He didn't even show a care for when Kikyo left just said bye and shrugged his shoulders it didn't matter anymore his Kagome was gone along with everyone else he cared about but Shippo at least he wasn't alone . Sessshomeru left soon after taking Jaken along with him carrying the remains of clothing that remained of Rin . That was until as Sesshomeru began to leave he sensed something familiar that was Inuyashas youkai starting to transform him . As he turned to face Inuyasha his theory had proved correct Shippo had long since cried himself asleep already so he was oblivious to what was going around him. Inuyashas youki had already taken on the transformation completely and everything that was him was lost by his inner demon self. His anger , regret and hatred consumed him making him a killing beast and right now his eyes were on his brother and Jaken . Inuyasha started a a dashing run towards what his hanyou self knew as his brother but to his youkai he was just another victim to stand in his way of getting what he truly longed for ... Retribution for everything that has been his fate up to know he didn't care of what became of him anymore . Sesshomeru had dodged the attack but barely for even demons get tired and he felt they lost enough and seen enough blood shed but also knew trying to reason with his brother was a futile thing to do at this point . So in turn he decided that he had no other choice but to let it play out . Sadly he didn't want to kill his brother he had lost the will to see him die he had felt for the first time in his life pity for the life that was bestowed onto his brother . But in the end was the inevitable after Inuyashas slaughtered Jaken and almost Sesshomeru . Sesshomeru took and opening to take his brother out in the last blow that killed him . Inuyashas just lay there in his own blood running from his tattered and torn body now turned back to his hanyou self . Sesshomeru collapsed next too his sibling . Both of them left to die from each others hands never looking at each other just at the sky pondering on how things turned out smirking on how their fates could've been different if the fates would've only let it . Inuyasha sighed and both thanked each other in there own spiteful smirk to rid them of the pain that coursed thru their very existence with one last breath taking the very life from them they passed . Shippo who had awaken shortly after the battle of the brothers had begun had watched in horror as they killed each other until there last breath was spent .Now he the great Shippo was now alone with no one to comfort him . He laid there next to the bloodied brothers in awe wondering how did things have to be this way as more tears fell like rivers from his eyes . Something though tore him from his sad musings and that was a bright light in the sky that seemed to be slowly hovering and falling right in to his right hand . It was the complete jewel, The Shikon Jewel that is , This object so small brought on something so big that effected so many that had come in contact with it .While staring at it for what had seemed hours a bright alight shown thru it and almost blinded him . When the light subsided his eyes were shockingly unbelievably graced by non other than midoriko . Then she looked upon her young Shippo and spoke with sad eyes . Don't be afraid my young Shippo you don't have to cry any longer for all is not lost . Shippo looked up with confused green teary eyes at the women beside him like she had just grown two horns on her head . I know things seem grim to you now but I assure you that you will see. You young one have to do a very grown up thing a responsible thing because you my friend are all thats left . So therefore you have to purify the jewel by making one selfless wish upon it I have grown tired and wish for my soul to be set free . But remember the ones before you and the wishes bestowed also the consequences of those times . Shippo was perplexed so much that it was overwhelming him into a throbbing headache . He knew there was a lot he could wish for but only one that mattered only one that could set things right again . I will give you a day to think about it then I shall return . Um Mrs Midoriko mam .. if you don't mind I would like to make my wish now . Are you sure little one ? Yes I am sure . Okay if you are sure what is your wish young Shippo .**

**My wish is .. Yes said Midoriko she was a little anxious for her spirit would be set free once the wish was made . I , The Great Shippo former traveler of Kagome , Inuyasha , he continued to call out the names of his fallen companion the he said I wish ... To be continued... **


End file.
